Trouble: The Prank
by RecliningHorizontally
Summary: KoolAid, the girls' locker rooms and a tight air duct. What could go wrong? Pretty much everything, really. Warning: A bit of swearing and slight talk of Finstock spanking Scott and Stiles with a lacrosse stick. Oh, and one abused Stilinski-ear, so if that triggers you skip this one :p


**I still don't own Teen Wolf and the cover photo isn't mine - no copyright infringement intended. **

* * *

"If this works it'll be the prank of the century!" Stiles said with a wry smile.

Scott nodded and tightened the shower head before turning to Stiles, who was doing the same.

"And even if it doesn't works you'll probably still get to see Lydia's boobs," he said and cocked an eyebrow.

"Yeah..." Stiles answered dreamily and spaced out for a second, thinking about the gorgeous girl and what her naked body might look like.

They both looked up when they heard noises and hurried to the end of the room. Scott quickly jumped the bench and reached for the open ceiling hatch. He pulled himself up and then extended a hand to Stiles who managed to pull the hatch closed just in time for the girls to enter the locker rooms.

Sweaty girls spilled into the room and Stiles quickly spotted his beloved Lydia through the air vent. Her cheeks were flushed and she was talking to a blonde haired girl with humongous breasts.

"Come on, isn't she the prettiest girl you've ever seen?" Stiles whispered full of awe when Lydia started undressing.

"Hmm?" Scott mumbled and looked up when his friend nudged him in the shoulder. He had been more busy eyeing the boob-galore and casually righted the front of his pants.

"She is pretty dude, but man take a look a those jugs!" Scott whispered and pointed at the blonde girl next to Lydia.

Just then the blonde girl undid her bra and Scott sucked in a breath when the bouncy bosom showed itself.

"I'll hit the showers," the girl said when she pulled off her panties, "you coming?"

Lydia nodded when she took off her sports bra and Stiles' eyes grew wide as saucers. When she peeled off her lacy thong Stiles let out a soft moan and accidentally stubbed his nose against the metal vent. The redhead crinkled her brows as she looked around to spot the cause of the noise. She turned her face towards the air vent and both Scott and Stiles held their breaths, but just as Lydia squinted and took a step closer to the boys two loud screams echoed from the showers.

Lydia turned around in time to see her friend stalk out from the showers, a panicked look on her face and blue, watery streaks making their way down her curvy body. Immediately after another ill-fated girl followed and the rest of the girls and the gym teacher gathered around the dripping Smurfettes.

"Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh My GOD!" the blue girls shrieked and both Scott and Stiles failed at holding in their amused chuckles.

"What was that?" The P.E teacher said and looked around the room.

"I heard something before as well!" Lydia said and quickly put on a clean pair of panties.

"Get this off of me!" the blonde cried and gesticulated wildly with her hands as the blue water ran down her body.

Scott and Stiles started crawling backwards as silently as possible when Lydia walked over to the ceiling hatch, and Stiles felt his breath hitch as he sent Lydia's bouncing breasts a last look through the vent.

"Hey, someone's up there!" they heard a girly voice say, and the two boys desperately tried moving faster.

They heard some commotion and then the ceiling hatch opened with a slight squeak. The gym teacher popped her head through the vent and let out a startled yell when Stiles sent her an awkward, mischievous grin and a wave as he and Scott continued their backwards crab-walk.

"You two get down from there right now!" she demanded angrily.

Obviously the boys didn't obey. Instead they had finally managed to move to the intersection and crawled further down the ducts.

"Get back here!" they heard the teacher exclaim and Scott, who was leading, sped up.

"Crap!" Stiles mumbled to himself, "move your ass, Scott!"

"What the hell do you think I'm doing!" Scott shot back and exhaled heavily.

xxx

The air duct was warm and claustrophobic and Scott started to feel a slight panicky feeling grow in the pit of his stomach. In an attempt to move even faster Scott accidentally kicked Stiles in the head and the lanky teen let out a string of curses.

"Ow, Scott! Fucking watch it, man!"

Suddenly the metal duct creaked loudly and both Scott and Stiles froze on their spots. The female gym teacher shouted for them again and when another screech echoed through the duct everything seemed to escalate.

Without other notice than the noises the ceiling suddenly gave in and Scott and Stiles tumbled to the floor beneath them.

"Ooh shiiit!" Stiles managed to scream before they both collided harshly with the linoleum floors.

"Aarhow!" Scott groaned and moved to sit up.

He ran a hand over his face before cradling his right elbow. Next to him Stiles had landed in a heap of long, flailing limbs and was trying to untangle himself.

"Fucking ow!" he said and looked up, "aarh, crap!"

Right in front of them, with a completely puzzled look on his face, Coach Finstock had frozen in his tracks and was now eyeing the two boys.

"What. The hell. Is this?!" he asked and motioned for the boys to get up.

"Uh, we were just-uh..." Stiles started and sent the man a quick glance, "we were-"

"We got lost..." Scott cut in desperately.

Both Coach Finstock and Stiles sent Scott an incredulous look and Stiles sucked in his bottom lip and shook his head slightly.

"You got lost?" Finstock said, emphasizing the last word.

"Yes!" Scott said determinedly at the same time as Stiles let out an exasperated "No!"

"Look, Coach," Stiles sighed, "we might've sorta checked out the ducts for future places to hide in case of an emergency. And clearly it's a horrible place to be!" the teen continued and gestured towards the dusty plaster sheet on the floor.

Finstock raised a brow and ogled Stiles until he averted his eyes.

"Riiight" the teacher drawled, "well, you two boneheads better go get the janitor so this mess can be fixed. And if both your asses aren't in detention this afternoon I'll personally show up at your homes to talk to your parents!"

Scott and Stiles nodded vigorously and was just about to hurry away when a voice boomed down the corridor.

"YOU TWO STAY RIGHT THERE!"

Scott let out a tiny squawk and Stiles subconsciously pulled his shoulders towards his ears while narrowing his eyes.

"Fuck!" Stiles sighed and slowly turned around.

xxx

Coach Finstock was looking from one to the other and let out an angry huff when a blue and only partly dressed girl appeared behind the gym teacher. Behind her a group of angry looking girls emerged as well, and Stiles felt his knees go weak when he spotted Lydia. She looked absolutely smoking hot when she was angry, Stiles mused to himself.

"These two were spying on my girls from the air vent!" the teacher slithered and the two boys in question sent each other a worried glance, "and they put KoolAid in the showerheads!"

Finstock cleared his throat loudly and pointed to a spot right in front of him. When neither boy moved, the lacrosse coach blew his whistle. The deafening sound made both Scott and Stiles flinch and they quickly went to stand in front of the, now irate, Finstock.

"Coach if you'd just let us explain-" Stiles tried but closed his mouth when the man waved a finger right in front of his face.

"Can it Stilinski! So am I to understand that you two not only lied to me, not only drooled over naked girls through a vent, but actually planned to turn every girl in the locker room into smurfs?!"

Before either Scoot or Stiles could say anything the blonde haired, big breasted beauty stepped up to the boys.

"You ruined my hair!" she wailed loudly and looked on the verge of a hysterical breakdown.

"I'm sorry!" Scott said, trying to sounds sincere, but clearly had a hard time concealing his amusement, "it won't happen again!"

"For once you're spot on McCall!" Finstock said dryly and Scott sent him a quick look before returning his focus to the girl.

"No, really I'm sorry, okay."

The girl inhaled heavily and then gave a curt nod.

"Okay," Scott said, sounding relieved, "have a nice boob, DAY, I MEANT DAY!"

Stiles let out a loud chuckle but immediately wiped the smirk off his face when the blue girl raised her hand and slapped Scott so hard that he had to take a small step to keep his balance.

The girl whirled around and waltzed down the hall towards the locker room, and the gym teacher pointed to the boys.

"You two will report to the principal's office immediately! Do you understand me?"

They both nodded and Finstock crossed his arms.

"I'll make sure they get there!" he said and the P. E. teacher turned around.

Instead of following the other girls Lydia walked up to Stiles and eyed him up and down angrily.

"I thought you were supposed to be a nice guy!" she said sternly.

Stiles let out an awkward sounding snort at the mere fact that Lydia Martin was talking to him, but then found his voice.

"I can be a nice guy," he said, "especially if I get to see your ass again," he added cheekily in a low voice and then immediately mouthed a horrified "Oh my God!" at his own stupidity.

Lydia pinched her lips and the next second another smack echoed down the hall, leaving Stiles with a red hand print on his cheek to match that of Scott's. Lydia tossed her hair and then proceeded down the corridor, leaving Stiles to cup his stinging cheek with a hand.

"Ow!" he complained quietly and raised his eyes when Coach Finstock blew his whistle again.

"KoolAid in the showerheads, huh?!" he sneered, and Scott and Stiles swallowed at the harsh tone of voice, "I had that happen to me once," the man continued.

Stiles blew out a breath and let his head fall back.

"Of course you did," he mumbled and closed his eyes.

"My brother filled the showerhead with KoolAid on my prom night!" Finstock said as he recalled the incident, "I was strawberry red all over before I realized what was going on and when I ran screaming into the living room, naked as the day I was born, my brother took a picture! So naturally I have a problem with this exact prank!"

Finstock eyed Scott and Stiles who were both trying not to laugh despite their not so bright future.

"Let's go!" the coach rumbled and grabbed Scott by the shirt collar.

He yanked him along and grabbed for Stiles who instinctively ducked to avoid the big hand.

"Uungh!" Stiles cried when Finstock caught a hold of his ear by mistake.

The teacher just raised a brow and kept his grab on Stiles and the teen winced as Finstock twisted his ear.

"Maybe I should suggest that Mr. O'Connor whips out the old paddle for you two!"

"What!" Scott squeaked with a horrified look on his face.

"Coach, that's illegal in California!" Stiles ground out through gritted teeth, "Aarhw, and I'm pretty sure this is too!"

Finstock just huffed and yanked at Stiles again.

"Shut up Stilinski!"

They arrived at the office and Finstock finally let go of the boys. They plopped down on the chairs and both sighed when their coach opened the door to tell the principal of the waiting delinquents.

Finstock raised his hand to point at the teens and Stiles immediately lifted a hand to protect his throbbing ear from any further attacks.

"If I ever hear about you two and spying on girls or playing with KoolAid again I'll smack you with a lacrosse stick. Are we clear?!"

Scott and Stiles both nodded enthusiastically and looked at each other when the coach walked away.

"That man is insane!" Scott said and shook his head, "but on the bright side you did get to see Lydia's boobs."

"Yup," Stiles agreed with a pleased grin, "getting smacked, an insane Finstock and a visit to the principal's office might not be the highlights of my day, but it was so worth it to see that body!"

Stiles smiled to himself and thought that one KoolAid-prank might be enough in his high school career, but that he would gladly take a whack with a lacrosse stick any day as long as he got to glare at a naked Lydia again.

* * *

**Feel more than welcome to leave a review - they make my day.**

**-RecliningHorizontally**


End file.
